My Life As The Future Vongola
by DoMiNo OnImOd
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. The First Morning

My first story, please go easy on me, yes the description is LONG!

8027, possible others. Not sure yet. M-Rated for now, however don't expect anything but Gokudera's foul mouth for awhile...PM me ideas for pairings please *NOTE* I WILL NOT DO ANY OF THE FOLLOWING PAIRINGS, 8018, 8059, 182769, 1869, I'M NOT A FAN OF SUCH PAIRINGS AND THEREFORE WILL NOT WRITE, OR MENTION THEM *NOTE*

Description: Takeshi Yamamoto is the child of Tsuyoshi and Nana, and a candidate for the Vongola Boss Title in the future. Until then he has to survive school with his over dedicated friend Gokudera Hayato, a chain smoker and explosive artist, literally. The martial artist master I-Pin Hibari, known for her immense strength, coordination, and terrible eye sight. The schools extreme boxing champion Ryohei Sasagawa, only known for his love of fighting, work, and the phrase "EXTREME!". The teen genius and seamstress, Haru Miura, who's fantasized and chased after almost any male who would help her. The demons Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro, who are undoubtedly linked to every misfortunate event that happens. The schools player Lambo Bovino, rated as the laziest, and most attractive male to have enrolled in Nanimori. And his favorite Tsunayoshi Cavallone, a beloved gymnastic, widely known for his flexible figure, his overprotective and over loving father who clings to his leg and his stylish mother, responsible for putting most of Nanimori's students into the hospital with her 'special' form of toxic cooking. Now when Yamamoto's life is drastically changed with the arrival of the hitman, Reborn, who came to train him as the next boss. He has to find a way with dealing with all the extra stress, all the while hiding his new partnership in the Mafia. But what happens when he learns some of the kids in his school may already know about it, and may even be in it?

* * *

><p>My Life As The Future Vongola<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everything was calm. Soft breezes brushed past, picking up leaves every now and then. It was warm, but that was only expected in spring. The sky was dotted with the occasional cloud, however this couldn't be seen as easily since the branches of the beautiful Quercus Rober trees overhead. Their branches were filled with constant twists and curves, allowing various splotches of light to décor the ground below.<em>

_I was happy, no euphoric. 'Takeshi' sang a glorious voice, one he had yet to grow tired of, and undoubtedly ever would._

_Turning around, were my six greatest friends, allies, and comrades. The ones I entrusted with my life, my business, and anything else that could be told or given to them. 'Takeshi' the voice sung to me again, this time carrying longer and slowly growing more different. And with it the world around me was slowly fading away, leaving behind a simple white._

_'Don't go...' I asked, more so pleaded, hoping the glorious images would return._

* * *

><p><strong>"TAKESHI!"<strong> bellowed the indistinguishable voice of my dad.

Jetting my eyes open way to fast, I was rewarded with a blast of light from my unshaded window, which gleamed at my unprotected irises. I jolted up, caused the sheets and pillows which had just been residing on my bed to be propelled to every corner of the tatami styled room. As soon as my eyes had grown accustomed, which had to have been a good minute, I was able to spot my father and mother looking at me, my mom's infinite amount of love radiating from her joyous features.

Nana Yamamoto was a petite woman, only coming about to 150cm, maybe slightly more. Her entire body was shaped like a pin, thin, flat, and quite miniature. However my father on the other hand, did not show such a loving and cheerful expression. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, unlike his wife, was quite tall reaching past 180cm. He was very muscular, a result from his immense training, and teaching of the ways of the sword. One of his most notable features was his intimidating and firm expression when he became upset or serious, the same expression he was demonstrating against me right now, and sadly was not using the latter usage for it.

"TAKESHI" he roared again, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING, IT'S ALREADY 7:47!" he exclaimed, indicating to the digital desk clock positioned at the back of my polished oak school desk, numerous long scratches and indents covered it from the times I would sit there and attempt to do my work. I stared blankly at it for a few seconds, until harsh reality struck me like a falling weight. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE" I shouted with horror, rushing past my parents and scrambling through my already distraught closet for one school uniform that was still presentable, or at least enough for **my** standards.

After a good two minutes I was rewarded by finding an outfit Mom had been kind enough to wash, after violently yanking it out and throwing it on, not bothering with a tie, I rushed downstairs. After snatching my book bag from the counter along with my baseball gear, which was unquestionably the only items I kept in good condition, I rushed out of the house, waving goodbye to my still elated mother and my steaming father, not bothering with breakfast since it would only make me more late.

However I was suddenly stopped when I ran into some strange person, which had decided to stand in the middle of our front yard. Opening my eyes to glare at the reason why I had been delayed of rushing to school, I was met with what were undeniably the most cold and intimidating eyes that I had ever seen.

The man standing before me was clad entirely in a formal black business suit, save his yellow shirt, tie, and stripe which ran around his fedora. Which had been ever so tilted to make him seem even more threatening than he was before, which puzzled me at to why he would need that. "Instead of questioning my style, shouldn't you be running to school?" said man inquired, all the while arching his left eyebrow.

"AH, GOMEN" I yelled, dashing off again, oblivious to the look I was receiving from the mystery man.

* * *

><p>Thank <strong>GOD<strong> for all those countless baseball games and practices I attended, otherwise I there would've been no way I could've reached the school before the bell rung. I already was just barely surviving in school, only because I had to push myself...to plead to my best friend Gokudera, until he agreed to help me with my work.

And if I got another tardy and missed my morning set of classes again; because of our school's sadistic discplinary chief's love for attacking anyone who broke one of his _sacred_ rules, even if it was the least important and most forgivable one, I would be kicked off the team for sure. And I couldn't afford that no matter what.

Baseball was my life, I enjoyed every millisecond I spent in it, the crack from when I struck the ball, the crowd cheering for me as I ran from base to base. It made me feel **SO ALIVE**, and losing that could very well be the most devastating thing to happen to me in school, no _**MY LIFE!**_ And...there _kinda_ was another reason why I loved it.

Tsunayoshi Cavallone, my long time crush and friend. Tsuna would always support me when I was playing, attending any game he could, way or home. And even running up and congratulating me, and when we weren't as fortunate as to win he'd be there to comfort me, because it was well known I easily broke down when we weren't victorious. At those times I was lucky enough to be able to hold him and inhale his addicting scent, vanilla and honey, sweet and calming, just like him.

Speaking of which I usually was able to catch a glimpse of him performing on my way to practice. Tsuna was a skilled acrobatic, being able to perform with great speed and grace, all thanks to his lean and lanky figure. Which despite that, was a nice body indeed...

"OY, YAMAMOTO, OVER HERE" came a familiar voice, which thankfully was able to pull me out of such thoughts quite often. Turning around I was able to spot my childhood friend Gokudera. Although it was never that difficult when you saw his hair, a silver mop of hair which ran down on all sides like an octopus, however I'd never tell him this knowing he'd react the only way he knew how. Stuffing a firecracker in my backpack and watching it explode in my face.

"You coming or what, we got Algebra" he stated, signaling towards the doors students were currently flowing into. "Joy..." I couldn't help but remark, knowing full well I would spend the entire class half awake or staring out the window.

You can get a pretty nice view when you sit in the farthest back, right next to one of the long simple windows which lined the entire right wall; the teachers couldn't even notice you weren't paying attention. Following Gokudera into the school, I was suddenly reminded of the man I had bumped into this morning, exactly who was that?

* * *

><p>My Life As The Future Vongola<p>

* * *

><p>Okay I hope I didn't jump into it to fast. If you spot any errors please notify me of them. THANK YOU! Review nicely please. AGAIN THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!<p> 


	2. Say Hello To Your New Tutor

Second Chapter, still pretty short, sorry about that...

* * *

><p>My Life As The Future Vongola<p>

* * *

><p><em>I could here a soft humming coming from somewhere near where I was sitting. It was sweet and loving tune, from a song, which had long since forgotten. And I'd much rather be next to the being responsible for it then at this cold dinner table.<em>

_However knowing with what I would be prized with for being calm and focused. I sat here, my fingers silently drumming against the cold ebony table, my patience quickly being eaten away knowing what was about to be laid out before me._

_"COOL BREAKFEST" swiftly exclaimed a familiar, overexcited voice, one which normally slept in for another hour. The bearer of the said voice hopped onto the chair nearest to me, thankfully bringing a conversation to ease my waiting. Quickly after, thanks to his loud shriek of what time it was, more of our friends piled into the average sized room, crowding around the circular table._

_The once lonesome and quiet room was now filled with the gracious laughter, shouting, and arguing of my friends. That beautiful tune had been toned out, but I know that it was as happy as me to hear everyone was downstairs to enjoy our meal. Once the first of us caught the most miniature scent of what was now being carried over, the pitch of almost everyone in the room had to have doubled. Relief finally washed over me when I saw the meal I had been waiting for turning around the corner._

* * *

><p>"HEY TAKESHI, WAKE UP!" yelled the voice of my best friend, right into my ear to insure it reached me.<p>

Lifting my head up from my glorious daydream, I could point out the room was empty and Gokudera was standing next to my desk, his face in a scowl, probably from the harsh work it took waking me up.

"What time is it" I groaned, wanting to drift off back to the warm and comforting dreams I've been having for the last year now. "It's 3:15, now wake up. I have to get to the Math League" Gokudera explained; if I remember correctly he was in charge of it. And for the second time today reality smacked into me like a car crash. "PRACTICE" I shrieked, which luckily only Gokudera heard because I'm sure it was higher than any girl at our school.

I darted up and flew to the door, in the midst knocking over my desk, my neighbors desks, and Gokudera, who acknowledged it with a few curse words I'm sure didn't even translate into Japanese, or I would want to. I kept sprinting down the hallways, all the while gaining the attention of various kids, who laughed it off with things like "Yamamoto's late again huh?", "When is he gonna get it together?", "Where's my bat!" Oh wait the last one I screamed.

As I zoomed past the gym to the locker room, I probably missed what could've been the best glimpse of Tsuna performing a perfect back flip in the year.

* * *

><p>I watched with boredom, and utter sorrow, as the rest of the team practiced. The Coach hadn't been so forgiving with me being late again, and as punishment I would have to sit this practice out, and miss our next game!<p>

And that was just cruel, but instead of helping me, the other guys just pointed and laughed. Smirking to myself now, I knew that most of them would be failing their upcoming tests without my help, of getting Gokudera to help us.

Taking my eyes of the others since it would only make me feel worse; I choose to look at the things I didn't notice during practice.

The girls were currently playing volleyball, Gokudera's girlfriend Haru, and her friends Kyoko and Hana were apparently more focused on their conversation then their team's practice. That was until Hana got hit by the ball, quickly getting enraged, and shot it right back at the girl who had blasted it at her.

Laughing I looked again and spotted Hibari walking towards the school. A cold shiver going up my spine, and anyone else who saw him. Knowing full well that he had only left the school's lounge to punish some unfortunate kid, who would need an ambulance later for the injuries they had just received. That's what Hibari was "A Sadistic Perfect, bent on eliminating anything he didn't like", and instead of him taking that as an insult and putting the idiot for even muttering it on their death bed. He took it as a compliment, and would smirk at said idiot for saying so, the kind of smirk that you new didn't have the best intentions to it.

Continuing I spotted my crush, Tsuna, who was currently walking away from the school and the playingfields with his friends. At his left was I-Pin, Hibari's younger sister. She often got mistaken for being related to Lambo because of their physical similarities. Mostly because both had similar eyes and black hair; however I-Pin kept hers much longer and kept in her trademark braids, which reached shortly above her knees. She was just as skilled of an acrobat as Tsuna; however I, and a few others I'd rather not exist, preferred watching Tsuna perform.

In the middle was our school's "Player" Lambo Bovino, who currently had his arms wrapped around I-Pin and Tsuna's shoulders. Lambo was known for being willing to date _anyone_ if he found them attractive enough, male or female. And also for being the most easy going and laziest person to have ever entered our school, yet somehow he kept a 3.5 GPA at all times.

And at the right was Tsunayoshi Cavallone, he was the very definition of petite. He barely reached I-Pin's height still being shorter, and yet somehow he was able to be faster than some of our star track members. He always seemed to have eithera song, tune, or melody stuck in his head; meaning you could always hear him humming something.

The three of them were a pair, they all got along, they had known each other since they were little, they had same interests, they made sure Lambo didn't break someone's heart to bad, and I-Pin and Tsuna both shot Lambo down every time he asked them out.

Sighing I questioned what Tsuna thought of Lambo for that, would Tsuna even be interested in me if I asked him?

* * *

><p>I walked home grudgingly. Why? Because I didn't participate in practice today, meaning I had no excuse to get a break when I got home instead of helping my dad out in the restaurant.<p>

We owned a Sushi Shop, and because of my dad's skill it was unusual to not have at a minimum five tables occupied at lunch and dinner, and at least two throughout the other times of the day. I loved working and being with my dad, however like any kid the first thing I wanna do when I get home is just flop down on the nearest soft object and sleep.

However if I did this I wouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning and my teachers would then nag my parents, who would then nag me for not doing my work, which would then prevent me from getting a good's night sleep, which would then make me horrible at baseball. So it was declared, if I truly needed to rest I could, however as soon as my mom deemed me relaxed enough it was straight to work and then my assignments.

I never could understand how a woman so kind and easy going, could be so strict and crafty underneath. Well not like it mattered anyway since I was currently standing outside of the back door of my house.

I could try and sneak into my room through the window, or maybe say a friend needed me and avoid my house the whole night. However both of these thoughts were stomped over when my mother suddenly opened the door when I reached for it.

"Take-kun, we have a visitor" my mom stated. Before I could even question who it was, the door was pushed farther open to reveal the man from this morning sitting at our kitchen table. My father was beaming at him like he had just offered him all off Japan on a gold plate.

"Greetings Yamamoto" the man said in a smooth and baritone voice, "my name is Reborn, and I'm going to be your tutor." I could only stare at my parents in disbelief.

* * *

><p>I knew I was far from the brightest kid, but I would've never expected my parents to hire me a tutor. I mean hiring a tutor is like practically saying I could never get better on my own.<p>

And more importantly, DIDN'T THEY FEEL LIKE THIS MAN WAS FUCKING CRAZY! He pretty much _oozed_ danger, power, and death. AND THEY EXPECTED **HIM** TO TEACH ME!

What did I do to gain this kind death sentence. And why were Reborn and my mother talking like they've known each other since birth, and my father wouldn't stop smiling at him like he had saved him from a burning car, TWICE!

The only thing I can say I'm sure will happen is that his arrival will the worst thing to happen in my life...now if only Reborn would come back and untie me so I can argue with my parents about him staying!

* * *

><p>My Life As The Future Vongola<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, yes no lemons until later, and yes so far it's not worthy of being M-Rated. <em>But just wait my pretties, just wait.<em>


	3. And So The Trouble Begins

Wow, I'm already on Chapter Three.

Just some pointers, yes it may seem Takeshi is OOC, but that's because in here I'm the Author so I have the power of a god over them. And because the anime/manga doesn't revolve around him so we can't exactly say what his personal life is like.

Nana is NOT Tsuna's mother, she is Takeshi's; she didn't marry Iemitsu, she married Tsuyoshi.

In this story Reborn is not an infant all the time, there are occasions, like in the beginning, where he is an adult; I will explain why later. Reborn and Nana have known each other for a long period of time, this will also be explained later.

Gokudera is not yet related to the mafia, he and Haru are dating because I needed a side couple and I think they're one of the couples that could easily be together.

Hibari is not the future Cloud Guardian; Mukuro is not the future Mist Guardian. However they still will appear in the story (After all Hibari's already been mentioned before).

The weapons everyone uses may be different.

The confrontation with Byakuran in the future will not happen, however some of the characters from then will be used.

**NOW LETS GET TO THE DAMN STORY!**

* * *

><p>My Life As The Future Vongola<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was magnificent; the sky above had revealed its entire stellar map.<em>

_We were all lying on the ground, not far from the school, watching as the expected shower of stars began streaming across the sky. They came into sight as quickly as they left; for a poet it would be "An infinite tapestry, which had truly unlocked all the marvels of life"._

_However I was no poet, that's why the warmth at my side could be surprised and easily flustered whenever I said such things._

_We weren't alone, another depressing fact besides not being a poet; but we had at least been able to get away from the rest of the group. However crying, arguing, and laughing could still be heard like an atomic bomb. Looking down at the sleepy face, which currently had itself latched to my side, it's head resting on my right pectoral, I couldn't help but feel a greater sense of peace._

_Opening my mouth I planned to finally choke out what I had been hoping to say. 'T-_

* * *

><p><strong>'SMACK!'<strong>

That was the only thing I could make out before I was forced awake, and hurdled from my bed onto the floor. It couldn't have even been dawn yet considering how dark it was, which made the stars dancing around the entire room even brighter, as a large bump formed on the top of my head.

Cursing every word I knew in and out of my native language, thanks to long exposure to Gokudera and his family, I gripped my head at the pain. It felt like I had just had my head collided with an iron wall.

Looking up I could only make out the silhouette of a baby carrying a large hammer, which had to be three times his size.

...Why the hell was there a baby in my room? Forcing my eyes open I could indeed make out the form of a baby through the poorly lit room.

"Time to get up Yamamoto" the now identified male cooed, clearly happy that I was writhing in pain from his sudden attack. Staring up in confusion, my eyes and brain continued to adapt to the darkness and sudden event, at a pace that would shame any kind of tortoise.

"You're still not up?" the infant questioned, "Maybe another hit will do you good." he proclaimed, raising the hammer towards the ceiling, having it loom above like a menacing beast.

"...Reborn?" I finally managed to ask, before darkness consumed me once more, this time from unconsciousness instead of sleep.

* * *

><p>This. Was. Definitely. <strong>HELL!<strong>

Knowing my parents had agreed I was falling so behind that it became necessary to have a tutor was one thing.

Knowing that he was the symbol of true fear was another.

But now figuring out that by some freak accident the grown man I had met yesterday was now an over violent, sadistic, infant was way to much!

Things like this didn't happen, it was uh...illogical, or whatever those movies said. But apparently my thoughts didn't matter again.

Dad ignored it like it was nothing, and mom looked at me like I had grown another head! If anyone can hear me, for all that is good and loving in this world, **SAVE ME!**

* * *

><p><span>Time skip; one week since Reborn's arrival.<span>

* * *

><p>Reborn truly loved making other people's lives worse, or more accurately <em>mine<em>. And just because he loved to do this I was expected to go through his bizarre tutoring (Torture) everyday, periodically through the day.I'm still blaming him for that incident at the batting cages when the machines all went haywire on me.

So NOW here I was heading to school, three hours ahead of schedule, with a total of ten bricks in my backpack, because according to Reborn "Immense physical endurance is a necessity for my future." I couldn't understand him, he suddenly shows up and now everything's as if he's always been here, mom even had an entire rich Italian feast spread out for him at every meal of the day.

Sighing, I knew that if I didn't go back to my usual self soon I would have the entire school breathing down my neck wondering what's wrong. They had done it the other day when I came with dark circles around my eyes, a barking stomach, and a growing collection of bruises. However my train of thought was suddenly cut off by a loud barking coming from behind. Turning my head I began to regret waking up this morning.

* * *

><p>As a laid on my bed, completely immovable due to the cast around my right forearm, and the bandages that covered nearly everything else, I could only think of one thing; Rottwielers.<p>

Apparently some mother fucking idiot decided to leave his pets' cage open, and lucky me had to walk past their damn house and get chased by them until I collapsed and got turned into their chew toy; thanks to that shithead Reborn's idea to fill my bag with bricks! It was only thanks to our schools lead (And only) boxer passing by on his fifth morning jog that I got saved.

He didn't call animal control, he instead beat each of the deranged mutts up with his barehands like it was some kind of gang fight. However the animal's owner did call the cops on him for killing two of those filthy rats and "internally damaging" the other three. Serves those asses right for being so stupid.

Now I had to miss school for four entire days, and until I could take the cast off I couldn't be allowed to play baseball, so there's another damn happy surprise!

No friends, no sports, and Reborn; either Kami was punishing me for some intolerable group of sins I committed, or Reborn truly is the direct spawn of the Devil. And it was unlikely that Kami had anything to do in this, so now I was stuck in the same house as my tormentor for four entire days. If I could still use my right arm I would start on my will because like hell I'm getting through this alive.

* * *

><p>Reborn's P.O.V.<p>

Sipping at the coffee Nana had made for me I began letting my thoughts trail off.

It was nice to see her again, however I still find it amazing she chose to settle down; on the bright side she at least picked Tsuyoshi instead of my baka co-worker Iemitsu. There wasn't a huge difference between them, they both use to cling to her legs, had pits of scarp iron for stomachs, dove headfirst into trouble, and had the sense of humor which made you want to hit them with a chair, which Nana and I both did years ago. At least with Tsuyoshi she got a bit bigger of a brain.

Taking another sip I chose to leave her out of this and focus on why I had originally came here, her _baka_ son Yamamoto. He was weird, unlike the other candidates I raised, he didn't enter the training as fast or understand it, and didn't prove he could be capable of taking responsibility for his inheritance. Correction unlike _most_; there still was that other baka.

Suddenly another splendid (Horrific) idea came to mind. Maybe I could invite my beloved and his baka father over, to help Yamamoto of course.

* * *

><p>My Life As The Future Vongola<p>

* * *

><p>And so ends Chapter Three. Yes Dino is coming up in the next chapter, along with his wife and son (I've given you hints in the first chapters; you should be able to figure out who they are).<p>

Soon Takeshi will learn of the mafia, soon.

Review nicely; remember this is still my first story. Au revoir!


End file.
